


Some Kind Of Drug

by ephemerallove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, first time eating out for bellamy, for clarke, i guess, practice sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerallove/pseuds/ephemerallove
Summary: „Well, I‘d offer myself for practice, but…“ she trails off with her joke when he shoots her a look, his lip caught between his teeth.„Would you really?“Clarke blinks. „Offer myself to let you practice going down on girls?“„Yeah,“ Bellamy says in earnest like they aren‘t currently talking about him eating her out. „If it goes well you‘ll get an orgasm in return.“





	Some Kind Of Drug

**Author's Note:**

> I think the summary says enough what it's about :D
> 
> Title is from "Some kind of drug" by G-eazy.

In the years since she's first met Bellamy, Clarke found out that he has about ten different kinds of broody moods. The most common one is the worrying-about-his-little-sister-mood. Then there's the just-being-dramatic-broody. The school-and-grades-and-choice-of-college-is-making-him-antsy-broody. Sometimes he gets broody when his mom's cough is more persistent than usual, and that one is the hardest to deal with because Bellamy likes to pretend that everything's fine when something's eating him up from the inside. Clarke always manages to get to the bottom of it, though. By now she has learned to deal with every type of his moods.

Except, apparently, she hasn't.

Bellamy's sitting in the blue beanbag in Clarke's room, frowning at the book in front of him, and brooding. Quietly, of course, but his scowls, the uptight lines on his face, and small, permanent puffs of breaths speak more than enough for his mood. And it's nothing she can recognize.

Octavia's fine because they just talked to her an hour ago. Every test he got back in the last few weeks was good. His mom is doing all right, too, unless he was lying the last few times Clarke asked. Everything's fine, and yet he's moping around, so she no choice but to set down her phone and ask, "What's going on, Bell?"

He blinks at her several times and opens his mouth. Before he has a chance to make up a lie, she raises a finger and sends him a threatening glower. "And don't try to act like it's nothing. I can _hear_ you _think_."

"Always so bossy," Bellamy mutters with a sigh and sets down his book. "It's... I'm not sure you want to talk about _that_."

"Sure, I do. We talk about everything."

"All right. I have a date with Roma next weekend."

Clarke looks at him; waits for him to elaborate. When he doesn't, she leans forward and raises a brow. "And? I knew that." She wasn't surprised to hear it when he told her a few days ago. Roma has been making eyes at him for months now. The timing was a little off to her, though. Bellamy could have asked Roma out a long time ago, but for some reason, he only did now, and she knows for a fact it's not because he lacks the confidence. Not in this type of things. Whatever the reason is, it's not the point now. She returns her focus to Bellamy.

"Yeah, well. I think we're going to sleep together."

She feels her cheeks heat up but forces herself to look unbothered. They are both eighteen now. Sex isn't something to giggle about anymore. Some of their peers already have it on the regular, others don't. Whatever. "So?" Clarke prompts him.

Bellamy scratches the back of his neck, the telling sign that he's nervous, which makes her frown.

"You already had sex, right? You told me that."

"I did."

"Then what's the problem? Do you not want to - ?"

"No, no. It's not that. I just, uh," Bellamy's spine straightens in the beanbag, and he looks away. "I never went down on a girl before. And I heard Roma likes that." The last part is a quiet mumbling of words, and it's a miracle Clarke hears him.

"Oh," she says.

"Yeah," Bellamy nods, "I don't want to mess it up, you know. I wanna make it good."

Her pulse picks up its pace. Clarke hates that about herself. Maybe it's because discussing this topic with Bellamy feels just a little foreign, or maybe it's because she hasn't had sex before, and the lack of experience is making her uncomfortable, but she has to swallow down a knot in her throat to speak. "I'm sure it's not that hard. You just have to," she waves her hand around, "you know..."

Bellamy arches a brow.

"You know -- Christ, don't you watch porn?" she sputters out. This time it's both of their cheeks turning peachy.

Bellamy looks at her and then at his hands. "Yeah, but I think to watch some professional do it is worlds away from doing it yourself."

„Well, I‘d offer myself for practice, but…“ she trails off with her joke when he shoots her a look, his lip caught between his teeth.

„Would you really?“

Clarke blinks. „Offer myself to let you practice going down on girls?“

„Yeah,“ he says in earnest like they aren‘t currently talking about _him_   _eating her out_. „If it goes well you‘ll get an orgasm in return.“

It sounds crazy at first, but with every passing second she‘s staring at him, Clarke starts to warm up to the idea more and more. More specifically her pussy does, her thighs already begging to be rubbed together. Getting eaten out has always been one of her favorite fantasies, the thing she has looked forward to the most about sex. So when her best friend is offering, why the hell not?

Her voice comes out high and giddy when she says, „Yeah, okay“ but Bellamy‘s laughing, too, so it‘s all right.

Clarke looks around her room. „Are we doing this now? Where should I - ?“

„The bed is good, I think.“

Obeying, she gets comfortable on the bed, propping up a pillow behind her head so that she can watch. (If Bellamy‘s any good at this, the memory will become her fantasy material for months.)

Bellamy shuffles to her bed and carefully kneels down in front of her before he places his big, tanned hands on her knees, not forcing them apart yet, but silently steading them.

„Okay, um, should I… just start?“ he asks.

Clarke smiles a little because this is both so freaking new for them, so foreign, and yet she feels comfortable because it‘s Bellamy, her best friend since she was six. She shared everything with him and now, apparently even getting her pussy eaten out.

„Maybe take off my underwear first,“ she suggests with a grin.

Bellamy ducks his head, blushing faintly. „Right.“ His hands wander from her knees to the outlines of her hips, dipping under her skirt and then beneath the waistband of her panties before he ever so slowly tugs them down and throws them behind him.

„Step one done,“ he comments quietly, and she can‘t help herself but chuckle. It helps to ease the tension out of the room. After all, Bellamy - Bellamy is staring at her most intimate body part. No one has ever seen her like that before.

„Good job so far.“

„Thanks.“

She‘s still grinning because of their banter when his thumb lands on her clit and surprises her, eliciting a small squeak. „Oh.“

„Do you like that?“

„Um, yeah. It‘s good.“ Bellamy nods, but his thumb is already leaving her clit and wandering lower, across her slit until it stops in front of her entrance before wandering back up.

„I just want you to get warmed up a little,“ he tells her before applying pressure on her clit again.

Clarke sighs at the feeling of his thick, hard thumb rubbing up and down on her clit and lets her head fall back. „That‘s very, uh, smart.“

With a hand on her, Bellamy repositions himself on the bed so that he‘s now lying in front of her, face to face with her cunt. It gives his mouth direct access, his breath ghosting across her cunt and making her shiver. However, instead of kissing her there, he starts placing soft kisses on her inner thigh and all around it. Everywhere but where she wants it.

„Bellamy,“ Clarke whines after an open mouthed kiss on her inner knee, „you wanna practice eating out, not thigh kissing. Get going.“

„That‘s all part of eating out, Clarke.“ His mouth gets back up to her cunt, though. „Patience.“

„C‘mon, _please_.“

„Fine.“

And finally, finally, he leaves a kiss on her clit before wandering lower again.

„Clit was good, keep going there,“ she murmurs and fists a hand through his hair in case he doesn't listen again.

Bellamy listens, more than to what she said. The tip of his tongue darts out to flick against her clit, quick and pressurized. Her hips buck up in surprise and pleasure.

„Again.“

He licks her again, tongue flat and wide this time, before licking through her folds and finding his way back to her clit. His tongue laps over it, back and forth, in circles. It wouldn‘t be an exaggeration if she said Bellamy tries everything, and Clarke reacts to everything. Every lick, every touch, every kiss gets out a moan, breath, or sharp gasp out of her.

He gets the biggest reactions out of her when he closes his lips around her and flashes his tongue against it in quick strokes. Sadly he pulls back after a few seconds and Clarke lets out a sigh of frustration.

Bellamy's hair is all messed up when he asks her, „How does that feel?“

„Like you should get back to it, immediately,“ Clarke snaps. „Do the sucking thing.“

Bellamy smirks before leaning back down and sucking her clit into his mouth. It feels like he‘s making out with her pussy, getting her all wet and weak as she unconsciously grinds back against him, chasing the orgasm that‘s been building inside her.

Clarke has both of her hands in his hair by the time he pulls back to tease her entrance. His hands wrap around her thighs, and he lifts them up to his shoulders, giving him better access. To make up for his tongue, Bellamy places his thumb on her clit and massages it while his tongue explores her hole. It’s just light teasing, not fully entering, but it’s enough to make her ache to be filled. A sweet, possessive ache. When his mouth meets her clit again, she lets out a low moan and falls back against her sheets with closed eyes.

„ _Jesus fucking Christ_ , yes.“

„Sucking clit is good, huh?“

„Amazing,“ she gasps, her hips spasming.

Bellamy sucks her into him, licks her through and through and his nose brushes against her clit from time to time which makes her jerk against him. He lays his hand on her lower stomach, a gentle weight that somehow makes her release even more powerful.

Her resolve finally crumbles when his free hand squeezes her ass cheeks together and presses her closer to him which sends several jolts of pleasure through her and elicits her orgasm.

Clarke lets out a high pitched moan and grasps his hair, looking for some support as her hips start shaking wildly and clasping down around his face. Still, Bellamy licks her through it. In fact, he doesn‘t stop, even when she starts getting oversensitive.

„Bellamy,“ she moans in a desperate tone. It‘s both mind-blowingly amazing and painful to be eaten out by him right now. It‘s too much, but then it‘s not yet enough.

„You can do it again. C‘mon, princess.“

The nickname, his voice vibrating against her clit and the pressure set her desire ablaze once again. She‘s wasted, but still responding to his tongue and mouth licking her.

„Fuck, fuck -"

„You gonna come again? Huh, you gonna come again, Clarke?“

She whines loudly, arching her back in pleasure and desperation. „Yes.“

„Yeah? that good?“

„Yeah, gonna come again.“ He does a fast flicking thing with his thing for a few seconds before closing his lips around her clit as one of his hands wanders below her shirt and rubs along her breast. She completely loses it all over again when his fingers tug at her nipple and his tongue circles her clit.

Clarke basically trashes her way through the second orgasm. This time he stops after lapping up her juices. After several seconds of pure bliss, she forces herself to open her eyes. Bellamy's leaning back on his heels, regarding her with a funny expression.

"So?" he asks.

Most of her senses return, and she momentarily notices that she's lying in front of her best friend with her legs spread, her pussy on perfect display. If her mom for some reason decided to come home and check up on her at this moment, she'd probably get a heart attack. Clarke sits up and folds down her skirt. Her panties are somewhere on the floor.

"Do you expect me to give you a grade now?" she says in a teasing tone, raising her brows.

"Depends. If I did, what would I get?"

"Mmm," she makes a show of thinking about before finally cocking her head and saying, "a B."

"A _B?_ " Bellamy echoes.

"Uh-uh."

"Just a B?"

"Christ, Bellamy. Don't get greedy. It was amazing -- not that I have anyone to compare with, but I'm a firm believer that there's always room for improvement."

"Huh," Bellamy says and absently rubs his hands down his pants.

Clarke's eyes track the movement and she can't help but notice the bulge in his pants. Of course. It makes sense. Boys get off on that, too. Clearing her throat, she looks back up at his face. Bellamy has a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I think Roma will like it."

"I hope so," he says, but something in his tone suggests that he's not that worried about Roma or their upcoming rendezvous.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is abrupt, I know. Whatever.. 
> 
> What do you think?


End file.
